1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for compacted material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Containers for storing or transporting waste or raw materials are well known. Special containers are known into which waste or materials to be stored and/or transported are compacted to enable greater volumes of material to be handled with existing facilities. These known containers are usually rectangular in shape with one or more hinged lids and/or special openings to enable the material to be forced into the container and to be compacted therein. Subsequently the hinged lids are opened to enable the material to be removed from the container.
A difficulty which is encountered with known containers is that the material is forced into the container but, due to the shape of the container and the position of the opening through which the material is introduced into the container, the material does not take up all the available space in the container.